


Coping Mechanism

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus spends a rough night alone. What's a werewolf to do but find comfort where he can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's November 2008 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Coprophagy (scat).
> 
> **Warnings** : Please read the chosen theme carefully!
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Eeyore9990 and Sevfan, who were brave enough to look this over for me. I promised them fluffy scat, and I hope I got it right. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Coping Mechanism

~

Wolfsbane was a mixed blessing. On the one hand, he could remember what it felt like to be human even when in a wolf’s body, and to some extent he still thought like a human under its influence, but on the other, there was no longer any forgetting of the excruciating pain of his transformation. He remembered every bone breaking and re-knitting, every torn and reshaped muscle, every gouge he inflicted on his own skin.

And he still dreaded the moon. As he lay there, panting, staring up at it, Remus’ loneliness hit him once more. Another thing losing himself to his animal form had allowed him to forget. 

Growling softly, he clambered to his feet, swaying a bit before glancing back at the cottage that he knew as home. Senses now sharpened, he sniffed, inhaling the scent of wood and man. Sirius. 

Normally Padfoot would have been here, huffing at him, already nudging him towards the deep woods where they would run and where Moony could forget himself in the sheer thrill of the chase. But his companion had been hurt earlier that day, and therefore he couldn’t safely transform tonight. Moony was once again alone. Packless.

Throwing back his head, he howled. 

Turning away from the cottage, he headed towards the woods, towards the last place Padfoot had cavorted, a clearing only a few yards away. Moony had watched, in human form, as Padfoot had rubbed himself everywhere, marking the area.

Padfoot’s scent was still strong here and Moony, overcome, threw himself to the ground and rolled around, trying to find where it was the strongest. He kept coming back to one specific spot...

It was slick there, the underbrush damp where the sun hadn’t been able to penetrate to dry everything out. The mud felt cool on Moony’s skin and he growled as he coated himself. 

But there was more than just mud there. Burying his nose in it, Moony sniffed, whining in the back of his throat when he encountered a pocket that had the strongest Padfood scent yet. Padfoot had left him a gift!

It was no longer warm from Padfoot’s body, left as it had been hours ago, but Moony didn’t care. It belonged to his love, to his pack, and it would be enough. 

His paws shook as he rubbed it all over himself, especially his face. The smell was pungent, and Moony couldn’t help himself; he licked it, ecstatic as Padfoot’s unique flavour burst over his tongue.

His prick, not usually hard in this form, filled with blood, and he began to hump the moist forest floor, the slide of the mud and waste feeling sublime to his still aching body. 

It wasn’t enough, though. With a huff of frustration, he rolled onto his side and somehow scooped up some of the mud/Padfoot mixture. Then, his forepaw pressed firmly against his prick, he moved, tongue lolling as he rutted against his muddy paw. 

They had rolled around here that very day, Moony as a human, Padfoot as a canine, and Moony--Remus had been aroused, had come.

Padfoot had watched him do the same thing he was doing now, rub his cock and finally spill onto the forest floor. The dog had even licked it up...

The memory was too much. Moony arched his back and came, spilling into his coated paw and onto the ground. The pleasure was sharp, intense, almost overwhelming. He lay panting for several minutes before he could get to his feet. Raising his paw to his mouth once more, Moony licked his forepaw clean of his and Padfoot’s mingled flavours. 

A soft rustle made his head snap up, and his sharp eyes spotted a rabbit deeper in the woods. With a soft snarl he was off, the rabbit just ahead. Above his head, the moon shone on.

~

Remus groaned and flopped onto his back. God only knew where he was this time. The sun had already risen and he was, naturally, naked. He ached as he always did, and although his memories of the events the night before were mostly clear, there were things that were fuzzy. 

Had he actually rolled around in shit? He shook his head and groaned as the motion made his headache explode. He needed to go home. 

Crawling to his feet, he limped back toward the cottage.

From the delectable smell he could tell Sirius was up and had made breakfast. Remus smiled. Sirius never liked people to know he could cook, but he really was an excellent chef. Remus loved his full English. 

Habit made him check the area before approaching the house. It wouldn’t do to have someone be visiting and see a naked man slip in the back door. Not that they cared if their neighbours knew they were together, but Remus wanted no extra trouble. Being a werewolf was bad enough. 

Slipping inside, he padded towards the kitchen, his stomach growling as he discerned the scent of not only toast but bacon, eggs, tomatoes, and beans. 

“I could tell you were coming from a mile away,” Sirius said as Remus walked into the kitchen. 

“Did my stomach give me away?” Remus asked. 

Sirius shot a grin over his shoulder before focussing his attention back on the cooker. “That and the smell,” he said. 

“Smell?” Remus chuckled as he came up behind Sirius. “What are you saying? You don’t appreciate eau de werewolf?” 

“It’s more like ew de werewolf,” Sirius muttered. “What did you do last night, anyway?”

Remus blushed. “Nothing.” He backed away. “You know. The usual. Chased stuff, ran--” 

“Was that all?” 

Something in Sirius’ voice made Remus look over at him sharply. “Yes, why?”

“Oh, nothing. You just had that guilty look on your face.” Sirius was smirking, and Remus knew he’d done something.

“What did you do, git?” 

“Now is that any way to talk to your best friend, your soulmate?” 

“Sirius--”

“Oh, all right. I slipped a bit of a pick-me-up into your tea before you took your Wolfsbane.” 

“You what? What a stupid thing to--”

“Relax. I checked with Snivellus before I did it.”

Remus did a double take. “You talked to Snape about dosing me with -- what was it -- sex potion?” 

Sirius flushed. “It was something to give you a hard-on. And I didn’t talk to him directly. I hinted at it. Well, sort of. Well, I had Harry ask him.”

Remus continued staring until Sirius looked away again. “And Snape said it was okay?” he finally asked.

Sirius shrugged. “I guess. I imagine Harry had to distract him pretty thoroughly to get any answer.” He shuddered. “What he sees in that greasy git is beyond--”

Remus shook his head and grabbed Sirius’ arm. “What is wrong with you? That could have been dangerous! You don’t know what could have happened--”

“But nothing did except you had a good time, right?” 

“That’s not the point--”

Sirius shrugged. “Yes it is. I thought you could use the distraction,” he mumbled. “I knew I couldn’t be there and figured your prick could distract you in my stead. I know it would distract me...”

“You are unbelievable.” Remus was incredulous. 

“Want to punish me?” Sirius was grinning, and Remus was torn between being furious and amused. Amused won. 

“I really should,” he muttered. “Reckless prat.”

Sirius grinned. “Okay, but first you need to take a shower. You smell like shit.”

~


End file.
